


Helping Hand

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Affection, Blushing, Crushes, First Kiss, Flustered Riley, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley finds himself looking for an excuse just to hold Ivan's hand. To his surprise Ivan doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Friends

It’s not like Riley meant for it to happen, it just did. It had been a few seconds before he was aware of the fact that his hand had brushed lightly against Ivan’s. Ivan thankfully hadn’t noticed or at least Riley hoped he hadn’t. He was currently preoccupied with the telescope, ever since he had learned of it he wanted to know more about it.

“Fascinating” Ivan muttered, as his hands moved over the surface of the telescope. Riley licked his lips nervously.  This time he placed a hand on the telescope, his hand finding Ivan’s. It was resting lightly on top of Ivan’s hand. He quickly withdrew but not without Ivan’s notice. He groaned and turned away but Ivan called after him.

“Sir Riley, I require your assistance.”

Riley nodded and walked back towards Ivan.

“What is it Ivan?”

“I require your help regarding enhancing the view.”

Riley directed Ivan towards the eyepiece as he zoomed in on the telescope. He heard Ivan’s mutter of amusement as he looked through the glass.

“Most impressive, Sir Riley” Ivan said clapping him on the back. “You have indeed done a great service.”

Riley shrugged “It’s no problem, anything for a friend.”  Ivan gave him a broad smile twisting his stomach in knots. He clapped him lightly on the back before making his way out of the lab. Leaving Riley staring wistfully at the place he had once been.   

  


	2. At Ease

Avoiding Ivan turned out to be harder than Riley had thought. He concentrated on waiting tables and spoke as little as possible.  After several days of this it had become quite clear he couldn’t keep this up forever. He swallowed as he approached the grill where Ivan was preoccupied.

“Uh, hey Ivan”

Looking up upon seeing Riley, Ivan‘s face broke out in a grin.

“What ails you, my friend?”

 Riley took a deep breath before speaking, “Well, it’s just that I really want to hold your hand, I wasn’t sure if you wanted me too.”

Ivan took his attention off the grill, to smile at him once more. He extended his hand towards Riley. Riley hesitated before taking it. He felt strange warmth come over him. He immediately relaxed and felt at ease.

“It’s nice” he said after a while.

Ivan nodded, both of their fingers entwined. Riley felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He was already breathing easier. After almost a minute, Riley promptly let go.

“I’ll let you get back to work.”  


End file.
